


Together In Winter

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Shirogane Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: It had been a while ever since the last time all four of them had a date together. So Yu was excited to have them over.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 22





	Together In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Persona Rarepair Week Day 6! Chosen prompt was 'Winter Date'!  
> As per the tags, this uses he/him to refer to Naoto and is very fluffy. Basically just fluffy trash that appeals specifically to me and me alone fijefibeufh.  
> It's been YEARS since the last time I wrote for this little OT4, but they are still in my top favorite P4 ships!

Yu had been looking forward to that day for quite a while. It was just a small and simple winter date at his house, but it had been quite a long while ever since all four of them had a date together. He did like the dates they would have with only two or three people, but he still missed having all of them together.

Dojima and Nanako had left the house for a while, and would probably only come back at night. So Yu, Kanji, Rise and Naoto would have the whole place for themselves during the afternoon. He had prepared everything he needed: cake ingredients so they could all bake together, as well as making sure they would be able to make hot chocolate later.

He heard the doorbell ringing and immediately felt overjoyed. He opened it and his heart fluttered at the sight of the three of them in front of him, Rise and Naoto holding each one of Kanji's arms and snuggling close to him (Rise was closer to him than Naoto, but they all seemed happy to be there).

"Yu!" Rise cheered as she let go of Kanji's arm and immediately wrapped her arms around Yu's neck. He held her and spinned her around, both of them laughing. And when he set her down, she kissed his lips.

"Please come on in. Feel at home!" He moved aside to let them come in, but gave Kanji and Naoto little surprise kisses as they entered (he had to bend over to kiss Naoto, but he had gotten used to it). Both of them blushed.

"Don't just do that without any warning!" Naoto complained, pulling down his hat as if it would hide how red his cheeks were.

Yu giggled. "You know I can't help it." He gave him another kiss on the cheek, but this time Naoto didn't complain and just moved on.

Once he had closed the door, the three of them had settled at the couch, Rise already snuggling up to Kanji again. His cheeks were red, but he still held onto her waist and kept her close.

Yu chuckled. "Is Kanji warm or something?"

"He is! It's so cold outside, but he's big so he's the perfect heater!" Rise said as she leaned her head on his chest, sighing delightfully.

Kanji sighed. "You're lucky you're cute." He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Oh, you don't have to compliment me like that. It won't get you any special treatment, mister." She flicked his forehead and giggled.

Naoto sighed. "Get a room, will you?"

"Why, do you want attention too?" Rise asked.

"That's  _ not _ what I'm saying!" He blushed.

Rise ignored him, letting go of Kanji and then moving closer to Naoto. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. He pulled her closer by the waist, clearly trying to get his head in a position where no one could see his blushing.

Yu chuckled. God, they were so cute. His heart would flutter at them so easily. He loved them.

"Don't laugh." Naoto mumbled into Rise's shoulder.

"I'm not laughing! I just think you guys are cute!"

Kanji coughed loudly to get his attention. Probably to spare Naoto of any extra embarrassment. "What is all that stuff you got in the kitchen? Are you making something?"

"Actually, I wanted for all of us to make a cake  _ together _ . Do you want to?"

"Of course yes!" Rise jumped off Naoto's lap, immediately rushing towards the kitchen as she smiled. Kanji and Naoto followed behind her shortly.

They got to work pretty much right away, paying attention to Yu's instructions and following his lead, also keeping an eye on Rise to make sure she wouldn't screw up. But, for the most part, they managed to get it done pretty smoothly without any inconveniences.

Once they had put it in the oven, Yu started working on the hot chocolate and the other three went back to the living room. The smell of chocolate had pretty much filled the house by that point, and it made all of them feel the anticipation.

Naoto was pretty distracted by the TV, so he was surprised when he noticed Kanji getting closer to him out of nowhere and bringing a hand to his face. "W-what are you doing?" He asked as he blushed.

"Oh, sorry. There's something on your face." Kanji licked his thumb and then cleaned a little brown spot away from his cheek. "Chocolate."

"O-oh."

Rise sighed. "You have no tact. You can't just do something like that without warning."

"You know I'm not good at this."

Yu giggled as he carried a tray with four mugs of hot chocolate towards them, setting it down at the coffee table. "Alright, no fighting. I'm done with the chocolate. Just be careful not to drop it."

Rise cheered as they all each grabbed a mug and sat down on the couch together, snuggling close to keep each other warm and cozy.

Rise was on the side, keeping her left arm locked with Yu's right arm. Yu had Kanji to his other side, who was often leaning his head on his shoulder (despite how red his face was as he did it). And then Naoto was to Kanji's left, holding his free hand gently, but also as discreetly as possible.

Yu couldn't help the smile on his face as he stayed there, feeling his body warm up both from the outside and the inside. Even if they couldn't be close like that all the time, Yu still loved it when they could. Despite how much he wished those moments would never end.


End file.
